The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that three-dimensional printers are well-known devices that are typically employed to lay down successive layers of non-conductive material, usually comprised of a plastic or polymer structure, under computer control to form a three dimensional object. However, three-dimensional printers may also be employed for other purposes. For example, without limitation, three-dimensional printers may be employed to print a conductive material within a non-conductive material. The conductive material may include, without limitation, conductive ink, conductive plastic, or conductive polymer structure that may include conductive particles such as, but not limited to, powdered or flaked silver particles therein. In some applications the conductive material within the non-conductive material may be used to form circuits or perform related functions.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.